Big Girls Don't Cry
by tut0rgirL.23
Summary: NALEY ONE SHOT. "Promise you won't fall in love with me." I told him. He smiled at me and shook my hand. "That won't be a problem."


Authors Note: Hi. I've had this story before, if some of you guys remember. I'm just reposting it since my brother, who is currently in prison(well, his room) right now, did mad stuff to my site... ugh.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Lafferty or OTH. I wish I did but I don't.

Summary: Okay, here's the catch in this story. Nathan is a popular college basketball player in Cali who is vacationing in Tree Hill. He has a gf in California, where he originally lives. Haley lives in Tree Hill and just broke up with her long distance boyfriend. They meet and make a deal to make each other happy, in the three weeks that Nathan is staying in Tree Hill. They fall in love, blah, blah, blah. Ok?

Rating: Mature for scenes of graphic nature like... well, _sex_.

* * *

"I love you."

His blue orbs stared at my brown ones and said those words I so longed for him to say. But being the stubborn girl that I am I tried to push those feelings aside and face reality, that he was leaving tomorrow. And there was no way we were going to work. I am not putting myself in a long distance relationship again, not again. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. He probably thinks I still am in love with him like when we first met. Well, I still am, or still do.

_flashback_

_"Hi. Oh my God! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person. My name is Haley and I am so in love with you!" I told him. He looked so gorgeous in person. I see him a lot on tv but all those pictures pale in comparison to the real thing._

_"Uh, ok. It's nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. I know he's weirded out by me so I toned my obssession down a little bit._

_"I'm sorry. I was just really excited." I said while tucking a pice of my brown hair behind my ear._

_"It's okay, as long as you don't tell anybody I'm here." he said with a smile. Then he stared off to the distance in front of us. This day that was extremely boring became really awesome in a matter of seconds. I think I must have zoned out on him since he's looking at me right now with a smile on his face._

_"What?" I asked him innocently. "Do I have anything on my face?" I asked him while putting my hands on my face, rubbing onthe spots that may have something on it. Then he laughed at me. I frowned at him when he did that. He must have seen the change of expression on my face so he said sorry. We were completely silent after that._

_"Don't worry, nobody knows that you're here." I told him as if reading his mind. He looked at me with those ocean blue eyes and I instantly melt. His eyes were full of question and sadness, I wonder what happened._

_"How did you know." He said stuttering a little bit, shocked because a stranger was able to tell how he thinks._

_"It's not that hard. Are you happy?" I asked him. He smiled then looked away._

_"I am, sometimes. I have the life everyone wants. A girlfriend I love but somehow everything felt boring." He said. I can tell it's true. I trust him._

_"Let me tell you what. Since you're staying here for two weeks and I need to change my non adventurous ways, I'll make you a deal."_

_"Should I be scared?"_

_"No, silly. We hang out, summer fling without the fling part. I show you fun you show me fun. You game?" I told him. He looked at me then looked away. Part of me was hoping he'd go through with it but part of me doesn't want to. Then he looked at me again._

_"I'm in."_

_"Ok. One condition though."_

_"Sure."_

_"Promise you won't fall in love with me." I told him. He smiled at me and shook my hand._

_"That won't be a problem."_

_End of flashback._

"I told you not to fall in love with me." I said softly that it was more like a whisper. I look into his eyes and I see that his usual ocean blue became darker. I think he's mad. God. Please don't be mad at me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "You know what, actually, no I'm not." Then he walked to me and crashed his lips onto mine. I could get lost in his kisses forever and never get tired of it. I remember the first time he kissed me.

_flashback_

_Nathan and I were in a bar where it smelled like alcohol and sex. Stepping inside, we found out that it smelled like how it is, alchohol and sex. There were people in their 30's getting drunk and practically having sex on the pool table. I looked at him, held his hand and led him to one of the pool tables._

_"Let's go." I told him and dragged him there._

_"Where are we going and what are we doing?" He asked me looking at the people around him. You can tell that he's never been to a place like that before._

_"Here." I said pointing at the pool table. He looked at me weird and asked me, What are we going to do?" I looked at his blue eyes trying hard not to get lost in them._

_"What else?" I told him. He gulped and looked around the place. Everyone was making out at the pool table and I think that one couple at the back were like having sex already. Gross._

_"What do you mean?" He said looking down._

_"Play pool, you perv." I told him and slapped his arm._

_"I.. I knew that." He said to me. So he grabbed a stick and so did I then we played pool. A few minutes later two big guys came to our table._

_"Hey doll, mind if we join?" one of them told me while looking at me up and down. The other one pushed him away which made his blood boil._

_"Uh guys, that's my girlfriend." he said. I was shocked that he actually said that i was his girlfriend. But then he just wants to save me, so I pushed those thoughts aside._

_"Yeah right. A pretty boy like you can't snag a hot lay like her." the other one said pulling me closer to him. At this point Nathan was fuming. I can tell by the way his eyes had turned into a really dark shade. I looked at him pleading for him not to make any trouble. I thought what was happening was already strange then he shocked me. He pushed the guy and instead of beating him up he went to me and kissed me._

_God it felt good. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a jolt of electricity through my veins. I wonder if he felt it too. i feel his hands roaming around my back. Then he pushed his tounge through my lips and massaged mine. Wow, I could get lost in this forever._

_I think we took a ling time kissing because by the time we were done, the guys were no longer there. Though that moment felt good, the moment after that was the most awkward moments._

_end of flashback_

He pulled away, looking at my eyes. "Tell me you love me too." He told me. his eyes were pleading me to say it but I just can't. I can't deal with it anymore, it was just too hard.

"I can't." I said shaking my head and wiping my tears. I turned away and started to walk far away from him. He followed me and turned me around so I could face him.

"Why?"

"I told you already." I told him again. He let me go and turned away for a second. He turned to look at me again his eyes full of fury and hurt.

"Is it because of that stupid promise we made before? Hales, that's stupid! I love you, why can't you see that! I love everything about you. I love how you smell, how you smile and how you make everything bad in to something good! I love how you eat so much and not gain a pound. I love how you think that it sucks being your height but for me it's the best thing because you fit perfectly in my arms. I love how when you're nervous you bite your lips and how beautiful you are even without make up. I love how you deny that you have a nice voice when you have the best voice in the planet!"

"It doesn't matter." I told him and looked at him in the eye. "You're leaving tomorrow." I said then I ran away to my car and drove off into distance.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter, my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

I just stood there, watching her walk away, away from me. I sat down the bench on my right. I looked up the sky, it was about to rain. I guess the heavens feel my pain too. I put my hands to my head and cry to myself. I just don't understand, I thought she loved me too.

_flashback_

_"Nathan, come here." she called me through a large crowd of teenagers dancing around the whole place. She looked beautiful ,wearing dark fitted jeans and a beige halter top that clung to her curves. She let her hair down in simple waves, I think she knew I liked it that way._

_I walked to where she is bumping onto a few people on the way. It was sort of like life. She would call me and I will be there no matter what. I got there and saw her looking at me._

_"What do you need me for?" I asked, giving her my infamous smirk. She smiled at me and wrapped her hands on my neck. I can tell she was drunk by the way her breath smells too. Her friends look at me as if saying that I should take her home, which I did._

_"Here you go." I told her, bringing her down from my arms. It was kind of useless talking to her since she was half asleep already. I looked at her once more. There she is laying on my bed, so peaceful. I tucked a piece of stray hair away from her face. She really looks beautiful. I was startled when she turned her head and opened her eyes to look at me._

_"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked me. She's already drunk yet she's still talkative as ever._

_"Because I like you." I said playing along. It's not like she's going to remember when she wakes up._

_"Really? But don't you have a girlfriend?" she told me. With that my face fell. I almost forgot about that. That fact that I have a life outside of Tree Hill. The fact that I have another girl waiting for me, a girl that's not Haley. What have I gotten myself into? This was only supposed to be summer fling, no attatchments._

_"It's okay that you do. It hurts so much, but it's okay." she said unaware that tears were falling from her eyes. She touched her face and felt the tears. "Hey, I'm crying. Why am I crying? Oh yeah, I love you."_

_end of flashback_

I thought she loved me too. I guess not. I stood up and made my way to my own car. As I was walking towards it, I felt tiny droplets of water falling on my head. I looked up and there it was, rain. Just what I need to wash my pain away. I left my car at the rivercourt and walked home.

On the way home I passed by the docks. Of all places to pass, why do I have to pass by this one. People would probably ask, "What's so special with a bunch of tables near the dock?" I would say everything. This was where we first met. Right here, on the edge of this dock. She looked so beautiful even then, when she looked like a crazed fan. I smile at the memory. This was where we first dated, well, pretend dated. This was the place where she found me when I saw her kiss Brent. Ok, bad memory, well, not really.

_flashback_

_"Haley?" I asked her. She tore her lips from the other it was attatched to and looked at me._

_"Nathan? This is not what it looks like." she told me, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "He kissed me-" she tried to explain but I didn't want to listen. So I ran off, away from her. I hear her calling me and chasing me from behind. Even from here I can hear her cry. It breaks my heart to see her like that but I feel hurt too. It takes everything of me not to turn around and just kiss her so everything'll be okay. My pride won't let me do that, so I don't._

_A few more minutes of running and I end up at a familiar place. Tables, seats, boats, water. Ahh, the docks. I walked to the place where I first found her and sat down there. I looked to the distance but all I see is black since it was already night time. I shook my head at my stupidity. Then I remember what had happened this night. The vision of Haley and another guy kissing. Just thinking about it kills me. I want to believe her when she told me that he kissed her, that she didn't want it. But how do I make sure? Then again, she's never lied to me before._

_"Hey." A voice from behind broke me from my reverie. I turned around to find the beautiful face that has been haunting my thoughts._

_"Haley." I said in almost a whisper. She smiled at me, God I love that smile. It might look broken but it's still beautiful. She sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder._

_"I'm still mad at you, you know." I tell her, not looking at her. I feel her nod beside me._

_"I know. I 'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to kiss me. And you were there right on cue. " She said chuckling. There was something else with that chuckle though. I was wondering what it was then I heard her sniff. I couldn't help it anymore so I turned to her and looked at her._

_"I forgive you okay. Just don't cry anymore." I told her. I'm such a sucker for crying ladies, especially this one._

_"I'm not crying. Something just got stuck in my eyes, that's all." She said rubbing her eyes. I don't believe her though. I shook my head and stood up. I laid out my hand for her to take._

_"Let's go home." I tell her. She took my hand and we walked home._

_end of Flashback_

I love her so much. Then I remember that I have to leave tomorrow. Shit. What am I going to do?

Nathan walked around Tree Hill under the rain trying to figure out his relationship with Haley. Magically, he ended up on her doorstep. He knocked on the door a few times before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then a short blonde girl opened the door.

"Nathan?" she said shocked that she would see his face on her doorstep after she ran away from him. He looked so wet from the rain. She couldn't help but stare at his body that you could almost see through his soaked shirt. She shook her head and lifted her head up to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Then all of a sudden he crashes his lips on hers and pulls her outside in the rain. They continue to kiss until Haley pulled away.

"You can't do this everytime. You know why? This" she said pointing at the both of them. "us? This isn't real. Remember we made a promise in the beginning of this summer. I promised to make you happy and I did. But remember, I told you not to fall in love with me." She said walking away from Nathan once more. He grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"You talk like you don't feel the same way. I know you love me too Hales, don't deny it." he fought back.

"Love? You do not know the first thing about being in love Nathan! You said you loved your girlfriend remember, why did you come to me? Then now you're telling me you're in love with me? How can you make sure than you won't do to me what you did to your-" Haley was cut off by Nathan's lips pushing onto hers. This time it's Nathan that pulls away leaving Haley confused.

"Now, tell me you don't feel the same. Look at me in the eye and tell me you don't love me too." he said to her. Haley looked at him in the eye and mustered up every fake emotion that she had.

"I don't... Love you." she said quickly and looked down. She just said that she didn't love him but in reality, she loves him with all her heart. Haley once again walked away from Nathan. Nathan stood there watching Haley walk away from him again. His pride was battling with his heart on whether to follow her or not.

Then Nathan grabs Haley's arms and pulls her in for an earth shattering kiss. She hesitated at first but it felt too good. Now their tongues were bettling for dominance inside their burning lips. Only when they had to breathe did they pull away for a second. Somehow they got inside Haley's house while Nathan was carrying Haley in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding on his hardened member.

When they got into the room, they started to shed their rain soaked clothes still trying not to break apart from their heated kiss. He laid her down the bed then took off his shirt revealing his toned body making Haley's mouth water. Nathan started to take off Haley's top and filled her neck and neckline with kisses, sucking on them making Haley moan. She pulled Nathan down using his the chain located on his neck and kissed him. A fewe moments later all of their clothes were shed and they both were completely naked.

While kissing, Nathan let his hands roamed around her body ending up on her already wet center. He massaged her clit making Haley moan out in pleasure. Haley also let her handsroam around Nathan's body. One was on his hair and the other was feeling his toned muscles. She smiled when she felt his hardness poking her thighs. She knew he was enjoying this as much as she was. Then she made a move that surprised Nathan.

She flipped them over so that Haley was on top and straddling on him. She knew he liked being in control but she also knew that he like dher being in control better. This move only made Nathan want her more.

Haley went down and took him in her hands, stroking it making Nathan moan out loud that he thought he was going to explode. She took him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down his length. Now she knew why the ladies wanted him. He tasted so good. Nathan felt that he was almost there so he stopped Haley. He flipped them over and thrusted inside of her making her scream.

He started off really slow, not wanting to hurt her. But when he felt her legs wrap around him and pull him closer, he began to pound harder in to her until they became one.

The next morning Nathan woke up with a huge grin on his face. He remembered what had happened last night and thought that he wanted to do it again. But as fast as you can say crap, his smile fell into a frown when he felt an empty space beside him.

"She's gone." he said to himself. He ran his hand through his head. He was getting pissed off. Everytime they come to something really good she decided to run away. Shaking his head, as he stood up and gathered his stuff, he heard a faint sound of music coming from downstairs. He put on his pants and went down to see what or who it was. He walked out of the door and down the stairs slowly so he won't be heard. When he successfully gotdown, he listened to it more and founf that it was coming from the kitchen.

He stood at the door and smiled at what he saw.

_Every day's a new day in love with you_

_With each day comes a new way of loving you_

_Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander_

_And if all my dreams come true_

_I'll be spending time with you_

He found the love of his life in the kitchen cooking breakfast while singing with the music, using the spatula as her mic. He just stood there looking at her taking in her beauty. She was wearing his UCLA t-shirt and her boxers. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few stray hair falling down on her face. She would say that she looked ugly but for him, she looked beautiful as ever.

_Oh, I love you more today than yesterday_

_But not as much as tomorrow_

_I love you more today than yesterday_

_But, darling, not as much as tomorrow_

Nathan chuckled when he saw her shake her butt, dancing with the music. She heard this, turned around and immediately stopped when she saw Nathan standing there watching her.

"Hi." she said, putting the food in two plates.

"Hi." he said back.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him, clearly embarrassed that he saw her dancing.

"Long enough." he said. "Who's it for?" he asked referring to the food. on the table.

"Oh. This? I was thinking maybe we could eat breakfast here you know?" she said. He was going to ask her stuff about last night but he really didn't want to ruin the moment. They both sat down and started to eat their breakfast. Right now in their minds, they didn't care about what was going to happen later, or tomorrow. They only know that they they're here now and there's nothing that they could ever want more.

After their breakfast, they went to take their showers and got ready for the day ahead. Distraught was both on their minds and they didn't know what to do.

Nathan forgot that he was going to leave today until Haley reminded him of it last night. He really didn't want to go but he had to. He also remembered his girlfriend. He still had one, but it wasn't Haley. He sat down on the bed and thought about what he should do. Then he picked up his phone and called a few people.

Haley had just gotten out of the bathroom after her nice shower. Last night was definitely good for her. She knew she loved Nathan but she didn't know what she was going to do if he went back to California. She put on her clothes and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and laughed.

"I have a knack for falling in love with guys who are so far from me." she told herself.

"You also have a knack for talking to yourself. Has anybody ever told you that?" Nathan said. Haley was startled at Nathan that she dropped her brush.

"Yeah, and you ahve a knack for sneaking up on me." she said back, laughing. Nathan smiled back. "So, what time are you leaving?"

"Oh,uhm, like around 6pm. My flight is at 7:30 so i have to be there before that."

"You do know that the airport is 15 minutes away right?" Haley said lifting up one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I still have to load all my bags." he said then Haley looked at him questioningly. "Ok, 3 bags. That's a lot for a guy." he joked.

"So, are you going to stay here? Coz I have to go to work." Haley said to Nathan.

"I'm leaving with you." he answered. Then they left the house and went to their respective places.

--

Nathan went to his beach house and found a car parked on the driveway. He went inside the house and found the person he wanted to see.

"Luke." Nathan said giving his brother a hug.

"Nate. Nice to see you. I heard what happened with Peyton."

"Oh, I broke it off with her." he said. Lucas looked surprised. Nathan had been dating Peyton for almost two years. He knew something must have happened.

"What happened?" Lucas asked. Then Nathan told him everything that happened in his stay in Tree Hill.

"Wow." that was all Lucas could say. "You really love her don't you?" he asked him. Nathan nodded.

"That's why I want you to do something for me." Nathan said and they talked more.

--

Haley got to the cafe and waved to Karen.

"Hey, you're early today." Karen joked.

"Hey Karen. Wait, I'm always, early." Haley said then she went to work.

It was a busy day at the cafe. A lot of people were coming in, that some people would just take their food to go. Then a tall blonde man came inside the cafe.

"Hi Miss." he said to Haley. "Do you know who Haley James is?"

"That would be me. Why?" Haley asked confused.

"Oh, my brother wanted me to give this to you." he said then handed her an envelope with her name on it. She looked at it, trying to figure out what it was and who gave it to her. When she looked up to ask man who it was from, he was already gone.

"Haley." Karen said. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Haley answered. She looked at the envelope again and saw the name on the top left corner. Nathan Scott. 'I knew it.' she thought. She put the letter aside and continued on her work.

--

"So, did you give it to her man?" Nathan asked Lucas while shooting the ball.

"Yeah." Lucas said while catching the ball that Nathan threw him.

"So, what did she say?"

"I don't know." He said then shot the ball.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He chased after the ball and was about to shoot it when he heard Lucas answer.

"Well, I kinda left after I gave it to her."

"What?" Nathan yelled dropping the ball. "You should've stayed, knowing her she probably have thrown it away or something."

"Sorry."

"Whatever.What did the school say?"

"They said that they feel bad that their star player is leaving but also because Lakers is not going to draft you anymore."

"Oh please. I'm a sure fit in the Lakers. Their manager said so and so did their coach." Nathan said shooting another basket.

"That's the same thing I thought."

--

It was 7:00 pm. Almost time for Nathan to leave. She looked at the envelope again wondering if she should open it or not.

"It's not going to open itself you know." Karen said.

"Hey."

"If you love the guy, wouldn't you be willing to do everything for him?" Karen asked her. She felt shivers down her spine. It was scary how much Karen knows her.

"Karen, I swear, you know me so much it scares me." she said then they both laughed. "I guess." She said then she opened the letter.

Hales,

I know you're either going to read this letter mad late or not read it at all. but I just want you to know that I love you. I love so much. I broke up with Peyton today, because I chose you. I would do everything for you. If you look behind this letter there's a ticket to California. It's the same flight as mine. I want you to go to California with me. If you don't it's okay, I understand. I just don't want to leave without saying how I feel.

I love you. Always and Forever.

Nathan

Haley's eyes grew wide at what she had just read. She had to leave now if she wanted to catch him in time. She looked at Karen and Karen approved. So she ran out the door and caught a cab and went her way to the airport.

--

Nathan had been waiting in the airport with Lucas. It was already 7:10 and she still wasn't there. He was getting worried that she wasn't going to show up. Not that he wasn't coming back, but he just wanted to see if she really loved him enough to actually leave with him.

"I don't think she's coming man." Lucas told Nathan.

"That's not true." Nathan said to Lucas.

"How do you know."

"I just do, okay." he said. Then they heard the speaker call their flight number.

"So, are you still going to wait for her?"

--

Haley was driving really fast just so she would catch him in time. It was already 7:20 when she looked at her watch. She was almost about to cry then she saw that she was already in the airport. She ran out of her car ignoring the honks coming from the other cars and went inside.

She went to the gate where they were supposed to be.

"Hi, I need to catch that flight please." Haley said to the person, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry but the doors are already closed and they are almost out for take off."

"You don't understand, the love of my life is in that plane and I have to stop him from leaving me!" she said, teard flowing down from her face.

"I'm sorry miss, but the plane just took off." when Haley heard this she dropped to the floor crying. She had just let the love of her life go.

"Did you really mean that?" a voice said. Haley wiped her eyes and looked at the tall figure standing before her. "Did you really call me the love of your life?"

"Nathan?" Haley choked out. He smiled at her and all of a sudden she jumped up to him placing kisses all over his face. "Oh my God. I thought I lost you. I, I, I didn't read the letter in time and I thought--" she was cut off again by his lips kissing hers.

"Sshhh.. I'm here now. Stop crying okay?" Nathan said. Haley nodded and stared at him.

"Why didn't you get in the plane? What about your basketball?" she asked him.

"Well, I love you, you know that, right?" he asked and Haley nodded. "I love you more than basketball and--"

"You quit basketball? No, don't ruin your future because of me--"

"Hales. Shut up." he said, laughing. "I didn't ruin my future. I just transferred schools."

"Wait, what?"

"I left Duke so I could stay here and go to UNC with you." he said.

"But, but, what about the Lakers?"

"They're still going to draft me. That's a done deal. Right now, I want to spend my time with you."

"Thank you."

"Not the response I was looking for."

"OK. I love you." she said then she kissed him passionately. After a few second she pulled away and smiled. "How's that."

"Perfect."

end


End file.
